Sanzo Confesses
by Misayo
Summary: Sanzo confesses that Goku is actually very important to him. Written in poem/song style*made chapter 3*
1. Do not fear I'll shine a path for you

Don't be Afraid to Reach Out  
  
Disclaimer: Saiyuki and all characters belong to Kazuya Minekura-san. The song open up your mind is played in Gensomaden Saiyuki and belongs to Mirai. Now, worship them! Lyrics from animelyrics.com  
  
Yaone-chan: Hai minna-san! My other poem got 9 reviews and only 9 so I'm going to write a few more to see if anyone likes my poems/fics. I'll then decide if I'll continue. This is another poem. Gomen to those who wanted me to write fanfics. I'm working on 3 at the same time and would very much like to be sure that I am capable of writing one and completing it before posting it. Arigato gosaimasu to Saiyukifan, Lady Kai, gallatica, Demon boy, Azzie@az and crazzzybanana. Especially crazzzybanana. You're so~ sweet!  
  
Question directed to Saiyukifan and Lady Kai: Why didn't you answer the e- mail?  
  
To Saiyukifan: Yeah, I like writing poems. You get the last stanza first? I have problems ending.  
  
To Azzie@az: You think so? Thanks! Say thanks to Hakkai, Goku and *Sanzo* for me. What happened to Gojyo?  
  
n-^-n n-^-n n-^-n n-^-n n-^-n n-^-n  
  
Yaone-chan: Lookie! I hired the Saiyuki band minus Goku to perform this! Gojyo playing the instruments. All of them. Poor Gojyo. Supposed to be what Sanzo wish he dared to say to Goku, so he's the main singer. Goku+ all readers=audience (I'm having an overload of Math)  
  
`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`  
  
(Put it to the tune of open up your mind. I didn't change the English parts.)  
  
#moshimo ima subete ga umaku nante ikanai  
  
makesou ni naru toki datte  
  
hitomi wo tojireba kokoro kara  
  
sekai ga miete kuru#  
  
Sanzo: If you think that you are alone in this world, do not worry  
  
Do not worry, do not fear, I'll be there  
  
I'll be there to lead you through the uncertainties  
  
I'll shine a path and you'll go on  
  
@-@-@-@-@-@-@-@-@-@-@-@-@-@-@-@-@-@-@-@-@  
  
Hakkai: In this world when life can be so tough  
  
You must be strong  
  
Just believe in yourself and don't you fear  
  
So open up your mind and close your eye  
  
Take another look from the other side  
  
@-@-@-@-@-@-@-@-@-@-@-@-@-@-@-@-@-@-@-@-@  
  
#kodoku na yoru demo mayoi osoreru toki mo  
  
ima wa hitori demo kono ashi de doko made mo  
  
aruite ikeru hazu dakara#  
  
Sanzo: I will clear all hesitations Remove all of your conjured doubts  
  
Sit a boat ride past your worries Shoot through the jungle disappointments  
  
I'll bring you from the past to the bright future  
  
@-@-@-@-@-@-@-@-@-@-@-@-@-@-@-@-@-@-@-@ -@  
  
#Just hold on tight hitomi tojita nara  
  
Look inside yourself kagayaki ga aru kara  
  
Yes, subete shinjite hoshii  
  
You can take another look from the other side#  
  
Sanzo: Just hold on tight grab your ambition, don't let go  
  
Look inside yourself You will find your strong inside strength  
  
Yes, don't look back Just look to the future,  
  
You can take another look from the other side  
  
@-@-@-@-@-@-@-@-@-@-@-@-@-@-@-@-@-@-@-@ -@  
  
#Just hold on tight kokoro kujikete mo  
  
Reach into your soul ashita ga mienakute mo  
  
Yes, ikiru tsuyosa ga areba  
  
You can take another look from the other side  
  
ai no subete ni deau made...#  
  
Hakkai: Just hold on tight grab that hand, and grip it firm  
  
Reach into your soul there you will find the answer to your question  
  
Yes, seize that hand and don't loosen your grasp  
  
You can take another look from the other side  
  
`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`  
  
Yaone-chan: So, what do you all think? Tell me in your review. I had actually planned everything on paper (took ½) an hour but changed three quarter of it when I typed! Talk bout wasting time . Lets ask Sanzo what he thinks. ^-^  
  
Yaone: Hi, ~Sanzo~! *smiley face*  
  
Sanzo: Go away.  
  
Yaone:*burst into tears* (extra, extra loud)  
  
Hotel Manager appears  
  
Sanzo: Ok, ok, what do you want?  
  
Yaone: Ne, Sanzo, what do you think 'bout the song you sang?  
  
Sanzo: Which one?  
  
Yaone: The only one. The one about what you say nic-  
  
Sanzo: Urusai!  
  
Yaone: What's wrong with nice?!!  
  
HM appears again. Angry.  
  
Yaone: So.?  
  
Sanzo: Baka! It's so stupid I don't have to comment on it!  
  
HM appears for the 3rd time. Really, really angry.  
  
Minna: Shrinks to chibi form.  
  
0_^ : Don't be so fierce Sanzo! *covers his mouth* I think its lovely Yaone!  
  
Yaone: Honto ni?  
  
o^.^o: Hai! I think so too!  
  
Gojyo appears. Panting badly.  
  
|-_~| : Yaone ~sama~.  
  
|-_~| : How could you make me handle all the instruments!  
  
Yaone: Uh, oh. Gomenasai, Gojyo-san. I promise it won't happen again! *grows short and puts hands in front of face*  
  
|-_~| : *pulls out weapon*  
  
Yaone: Ah! Kogaiji never does that to m-! *decided that her life is more important than nice ending*  
  
`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`  
  
Yaone-chan: Can you tell whose faces are those? Yaone's and Sanzo's coming up. Gomen if you didn't like it. But review anyway. I seriously do not know what I was thinking. But I was inspired though. By what? I don't know. 


	2. Someday, I will remove my glass surface

Disclaimer: Saiyuki is the property of Kazuya Minekura-san. The song alone belongs to Shimokawa Mikuni. Lyrics from saiyuki.com. Someday we should unite and steal it away from them! MuahahaHA!  
  
Yaone-chan: . Okay, so this one wasn't as "popular" as the other. But what the heck! I thought of this, why waste it?!!  
  
To Hokone/ Saiyukifan: I'm from Tao Nan. Didn't I mention that plus 3 more paragraphs in the e-mail? Or you didn't get it. Never mind, just add a chapter to your fic and you'll receive more reviews. Mine stopped receiving reviews too. P.S. Did Hokone add me to favorites or did you?  
  
UltraM2000: Uh huh. O-kay~ Interesting review.  
  
To Demon Boy: You're still (one) of my favorite authors. ^-^ OK, I'll continue for a while at least. I like your reviews anyway.  
  
To crazzzybanana: Yes, you're sweet. And yes, I'll try to continue. Try.  
  
`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~` tune of ALONE  
  
#kawaita kaze ga fuku  
  
machi wa kogoete-iru  
  
ikutsu no kisetsu ga sotto oto mo naku  
  
sugisatta no darou#  
  
In every heart, there's a special place,  
  
That is empty and waiting to be filled.  
  
It was cold and unchanging Till the special day,  
  
When the boy came to fill it up.  
  
#yukikau hito wa mina  
  
omoi nimotsu seotte  
  
tooku ni yureru kagerou no naka ni  
  
ashita wo mitsukeru#  
  
For all these years, I hid his importance.  
  
Beating him and hurting him sometimes.  
  
But he choose to remain, yes he choose to stay loyal.  
  
And he stayed even to this day.  
  
#kono te wo koboreochiru  
  
suna no you na kanjou  
  
ano toki mune ni sasatta  
  
kotoba ga fui ni uzuku kedo#  
  
Someday, perhaps, I will remove my glass surface,  
  
And show, to him how much I really care.  
  
But till that day I'll still hide my true feelings.  
  
In hope I will be able to throw them away.  
  
`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`  
  
Yaone : Short huh?... This one not completed. ~tests~ the HORROR!  
  
Sanzo : ...  
  
0_^ : ...  
  
o^-^o : ...  
  
|-_~| : ...  
  
Yaone : I still can't get a Sanzo/ Yaone face. Anyone got suggestions? 


	3. A feeling that is caused by you

A feeling that is caused by you.  
  
Once I had a heart of stone  
  
Yes, its true that I owned.  
  
It could not love or wanted too  
  
Then Son Goku, there came you.  
  
The stones began to fall away  
  
As happiness began to fill my day  
  
A feeling that's new yet special too  
  
A feeling that is caused by you.  
  
My heart now sings the song of friendship  
  
That will last through all kinds of hardship  
  
My heart is warm, there is no cold  
  
Hard no more, but with wings of gold.  
  
Soaring above the sky like a paper plane  
  
That will never get wet in the rain  
  
My heart now sings a loving song  
  
For the part of me I thought was gone.  
  
The gift that you have given me  
  
Is full of importance though you can't see  
  
No more sadness or being alone  
  
For now my heart returns to home. 


End file.
